The Multiple Dilemmas Of Love
by theangstdribblers
Summary: CANON!MeijiEmpire! CANON!PAIRING! Kaoru was torn between two choices... Which should she pick? WARNING: XXX, OneShot


Disclaimer: I dun own anithing but the plot, but if I could I think I would like to own Kenshin, and I would like to own Kaoru at chess. A quote was taken from Shakespere

P.S. I used X-es as dividers and decorations and punctuations because it's so xXxx significant xXxX , if you get what I mean, XxxX

xXxXx

xxx THE MULTIPLE DILEMMAS OF LOVE xxx

Kaoru paced the length of the long hall, and thought to herself quietly, if she should make a move? She decided, against her better judgement, that she should anyways. Because if she didn't she was afraid that he would be gone before she could do anything about it.

Of course like in all things, Kaoru was in a dilemma: Move or Not?

Ever since a young child, Kaoru saw the world as black and white, good and bad – simple, and comprehensive. However the recent wars of the Meiji Empire against Americas had caused the topple of the Emperors and was no good for her well-being (nor his), and she realised now that there was more to life than simplicity, for now there were xXx shades of grey xXx, how peripheral it was.

Kaoru swept her long ebonice hair outta her heart-shaped fair-complexion face, and began her purposeful stride down the long rattan corridor. The dormitories of the samurais always made her feel like she was near him, though she did not go there very often, she would often feel his presence like one breathing down upon her slender neck…

She jumped, just as the explosions rocked the shed, and ducked as the katanas came flying above her. She began in panic, darting around looking for him more than looking out for herself, for he was the reason that she really came. Then out of nowhere, a handsome and muscular hand wrapped itself around her waist. She felt like crying out for help, but the dilemma won her better side, and she realised that there was something familiar about that grip.

xXxx IT xxXx WAS xXX HIM xXXXxXxxxxx

She whilred around and thought she was dreaming.

"We have to get out of here, des nae?" he, yes HE WAS LIKE TALKING TO HER! LIKE SAMURAI RUROUNI KENSHIN XXXX!

Kaoru felt feint.

She fainted.

She heard voices whispering about her, and all she could think of was what he had said to her earlier…

Once again, as all the days, Kaoru realised she had to make a choice, whether she should wake up? Or not?

If she woke up, he would be there waiting for an explanation, one that she found that she could not give. If she didn't wake up, perhaps that would be the best thing, but the worst thing was that she would not be able to appreciate the strong line of his jaw, his glowing lilac irises, or the manly X-shaped scar that marred his striking face.

She got up and told him that she loved him, and that she did not want Sago to get into the way anymore. Sago was a man who had swayed her, and put her into many bad dilemmas, and she decided that no, Sago must pay and together, she, Kaoru, could create a better life with SAMURAI RUROUNI KENSHIN XXX, better than if she had tried to do with Sago.

"I love you" she breathed, and even though he remained silent and benevolent, she knew that the feeling was as mutual as it could get.

She had not lost him after all. I think that we should put them together because they're my favourite ship too, des nae?

The question was, whether she wanted to return to the call or not, and she did. She knew she had a lot to lose, but she really really really really was so in love with him, SAMURAI RUROUNI KENSHIN XXX that she was preparing to risk all, life and limb, just to be with him. And she knew that he was willing to do that to, for they did not communicate very tangibly, but the language of lovers knows no bounds.

As they walked off hand in hand, into the fading rising red sun of the honourary Meiji Empire, SAMURAI RUROUNI KENSHIN XXX Kenshin turned to Kaoru and told her "I LOVE YOU", and fireworks erupted overhead, as their lips met briefly for the first time. After they parted, they turned to face each other: To be or not to be? For that is the question.

And for the first time in her entire life, Kaoru knew that she had made the right choice, because she chose to be.

xXxXxXXXx

A/N: I HOPE you enjoyed this fic as much as I loved writing it for you!

SAYONARA DES NAEX! XD


End file.
